1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a slot-in optical disk drive, and more particularly to a lifting ejection device of a slot-in optical disk drive which disengages an optical disk from a clamping device disposed on a spindle motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance and popularity in consumer electronic products for information and communication, optical disk drives are also directed towards the trend of slimness, thinness, lightweight and compactness. Despite the reduction in the thickness of the optical disk drive is conducive to portability, the contraction in the internal space of the optical disk drive makes the layout of internal parts and elements even more difficult.
As indicated in FIG. 1, a slot-in optical disk drive 10 of prior art is shown. When the slot-in optical disk drive 10 loads in an optical disk, the traverse 11 rotates and ascends, and the optical disk 14 clamped by a clamping device 12 is rotated by the spindle motor 13, wherein one end of the traverse 11 is pivotally disposed on the slot-in optical disk drive 10, and the clamping device 12 is located on the other end of the traverse 11. When unloading an optical disk, the traverse 11 rotates and descends, an unloading lever 16 pushes against the non-data region 18 set in the inner tracks of the optical disk 13 for disengaging the optical disk 14 from the clamping device 12 so that the optical disk 14 can be unloaded from the slot-in optical disk drive 10, in which the unloading lever 16 is fixed on a housing 15 and passes the through hole 17 set on the traverse 11, and the through hole 17 is set near the peripheral of the spindle motor 13.
However, the manufacturing quality of the optical disk is inconsistent. The standard thickness of the optical disk is 1.2 mm. Thinner optical disks are provided in commercial market due to cost-down consideration, or even have non-uniform thickness due to manufacturing factors, making the optical disk too thin and too soft. When the slot-in optical disk drive 10 unloads an optical disk, the unloading lever 16 with fixed length cannot smoothly disengage the optical disk 14 clamped by the clamping device 12 due to the pushing height being too short. Thus, the disk unloading movement may fail easily. In addition, since the height of the unloading lever 16 is fixed, when the traverse 11 ascends and rotates the optical disk 14, the optical disk 14 needs to be higher than the protruded unloading lever 16 to avoid interfering with the rotation of the optical disk 14. Thus, the thickness of the slot-in optical disk drive 10 needs to satisfy the above requirement, and cannot be too thinned further. Therefore, the slot-in optical disk drive of prior art still has many issues to be resolved when it comes to the structure of disengaging the optical disk with the unloading lever.